Liliana Barba
México |estado = Activa }} Liliana Barba (n. 16 de enero de 1973) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Es reconocida por haber prestado su voz a Carlitos Finster (Chuckie Finster) en Rugrats (2da voz) y Rugrats Crecidos, en el anime de Inuyasha por darle a vida a Sango, a Rukia en Bleach, Tea Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh! y doblar a Hilary Duff en Lizzie McGuire. Filmografía Anime *Rukia Kuchiki en Bleach *Ensign Tashigi en One Piece *Téa Gardner y Maga Oscura (4ta voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Sango y Yura Sakasagami en Inuyasha *Morphine en Shaman King *Lina, Karen en Trigun *Kurenai / Musumet Roja en Musumet *May en Pokémon Fuerza máxima (ep. 309 y 310) *Sanae Nakazawa en Captain Tsubasa road to 2002 *Mutsumi Otohime en Love Hina *Yakumo Tatsuro en Shinzo *Marleene en Robotech (redoblaje) *Clair, Roxanne,Whitney y otras voces en Pokémon *Enfermera Joy en Pokémon (primera voz solo un episodio "Emergencia Pokémon" ep. 2 temporada 1) *Principiante o Begina en Los caballeros del mundo Mon *Ibara en Naruto *Hiromi en Zatch Bell *Mil en Blood+ * Holly en Monster Rancher Series animadas Grey DeLisle * Frankie Foster en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Lupe Tucán en Mi compañero de clase es un mono * Debbie en Harvey Birdman, abogado Otros * Mary Jane Watson en El Espectacular Hombre Araña * Kyle Broflovski en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Cloe en Bratz * Carlitos Finster (2da voz) en Rugrats * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats Crecidos * Jodie en Daria * Fuzzy en Isla de mutantes * Wheezie en Dragon Tales * Noº 86 (1era voz) en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio * Lupe en Mi compañero de clase es un mono * Charllot la niñera (episodio "Casa de los dibujos bebés") de La casa de los dibujos * Yumi Ishiyama en Code Lyoko * Jody en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee * Tricia Takanawa en Padre de familia (desde temporada 4) * Mihn Souphanousinophone en Los reyes de la colina (temporada 9 en adelante) * Voces adicionales en Un mundo grandote * Daisy en House of Mouse y La casa de Mickey Mouse * Felipe Ojoper en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks * Kyle Broflovski en South Park * Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim * Gabby en Mascotas extrarrestres * Christina en Spiderman: la nueva serie animada * Voz adicional en Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi * Charlie (episodio "Oh hermano, ¿Dónde estás?") de Los Simpson Series de TV Hilary Duff * Lizzie McGuire en Lizzie McGuire * Morgan Jeffries en Almas perdidas Jorja Fox * Sara Sidle en CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000-) * Marianne Neely en Una diva cambiando de cuerpo Elisa Donovan * Amber Mariens en Despistados * Morgan Cavanaugh en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente Otros * Mary Hughes, Charlotte, Susan en Night Visions * Han Yoo Joo en El príncipe del café * Haley Collins(cap. 2), Donna Shoemaker (cap. 5), Emily (cap. 11) en Supernatural * Diane Weaver E. J. en Kidnapped * Libby Chessler (3era voz) en Sabrina, la Bruja Adolescente * Sun Hwa-Kwon en Lost * Eva Baxter (Fleur Saville) en Being Eve * Julie Mayer en Desperate Housewives * Kara Zor-El en Smallville * Tina Cohen-Chang -Glee * Caroline Mille-Malcolm * Amber Mariens en Despistados * Cara en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo * Shakira en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Krista Starr en Blade: La serie * Kim Sam Soon en Mi adorable Sam Soon * Eden Taylor en Instant Star (Doblaje Mexicano) Películas Lucy Liu * O-Ren Ishii en Kill Bill * Alex en Los Ángeles de Charlie * Alex en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite * Lindsey en 7, el número equivocado * Princesa Pei Pei en Shanghai Kid * Agente Sever - Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever * Lia en Hasta el último round * Kitty Baxter en Chicago * Maestra Vibora en Kung Fu Panda Penélope Cruz *María Álvarez en Bandidas *Chloe Sava en Gothika *Sofía en Vanilla Sky *Eva en Sahara *Alejandra en Espíritu salvaje *Pelagia en La mandolina del Capitán Corelli *Mirtha Jung en Blow *Mia en Días de pasión (2004) Scarlett Johansson *Cristina en Vicky Cristina Barcelona *Sondra Pransky en Amor y muerte *Nola Rice en Match Point *Anna Marks en A él no le gustas tanto *Annie Braddock en The Nanny Diaries [[Brittany Murphy|'Brittany Murphy']] *Molly en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) *Stacy en Las ex novias de mi novio (2004) *Fay en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) *Jody Marken en Corre... no grites (2000) Hilary Duff *Lizzie McGuire/Isabella en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop *Holly Hamilton en El hombre perfecto *Tanzie Marchetta en Chicas materiales *Shasta O'Neil en Stay Cool Anna Faris *Samantha James en Solo amigos *Shelley Darlingson en La casa de las conejitas *Brandi en (In) Seguridad Angelina Jolie *Lara Croft en Tomb Raider *Lara Croft en Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. Craddle of life *Sara Jordan en Mas allá de las fronteras (Beyond Borders) Rosamund Kwan * Prima Yee en Erase una vez en China * Prima Yee/Trece en Erase una vez en China II * Prima Yee/Trece en Erase una vez en China III Amy Adams *Julie Powell en Julie & Julia *Rose Lorkowski en Limpieza Sunshine Malin Akerman *Lila en La mujer de mis pesadillas *Gertrude en La propuesta Vera Farmiga *Daphne Handlova en 15 minutos *Jocelyne Jordan en El embajador del miedo Megan Fox *Mikaela Banes en Transformers *Mikaela Banes en Transformers: La Vendanza de los Caídos Ali Larter * Claire Redfield en Resident Evil 3: Extinción * Lisa Sheridan en Obsessed Otros * Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst) en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Tracy (Nikki Blonsky) en Hairspray * Kimberly Corman (A.J. Cook) en Destino Final 2 * Wendy Christensen (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) en Destino final 3 * Mary Katherine Gallacher (Molly Shannon) en Superstar * Jennifer Esposito en Crash * Christine "Chris" Hargensen en Carrie (2002) * Janie Cates y voces diversas - 88 minutes * Tiffany en Dish dogs * Marda en Corresponsales en peligro * Buffy Colt, Empleada en farmacia en Nim's Island * Cyndi y Heather en Dickie Roberts: Former child star * Mamá de Claudia, Fluvia en El hijo de Chucky * Jill en Virgen a los 40 (2005) * Joan Baxter (Lauren Graham) en El regreso del Todopoderoso * Conductora TV en Las leyes de atracción * Amy Benic en At First sight * Mary Katherine Gallaghe - Superstar * Regina George (Rachel McAdams) - Chicas pesadas (2004) * Tania (Rachel Weisz) en Enemigo al acecho * Michelle Vaughn en Con la frente en alto * Voces diversas en Las desapariciones * Tiffany en Tómalo con calma * Sarah en Team America: Policía mundial * Helen (segunda versión DVD) en Sliding doors * Mamá de Connie en Un perro de otro mundo * Greta en Blanco y negro (1999) * Camarera en el bar en El gángster número uno * Voces diversas en Collateral * Carol Lane en El ex * Narración en Los amigos de las praderas * Dama Mortal (Kelly Hu) en X-Men 2 * Julie Pollard en The United States of Leland * Annie en Premonition * Wendy Worthington en Whose that girl * Gravity en Space Buddies * Felicia en Rápido y fogoso * Tasha en He's my girl * Jezzie (Monica Potter) Flannigan en Telaraña * Cassie en Soul Survivors * Denise Archibald (Kimberly Elise) en John Q: Situación extrema * Matilda Jeffries (Christine Taylor) en Zoolander * Sarah Sunhill (Madeleine Stowe) en La hija del general * Mary Anne (Miranda Otto) en La guerra de los mundos * Jane en The wedding daze * Emily en A night at the Roxbury * Tomika en Escuela de rock * Kate Hutton (Jenna Elfman) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción * Kate en Gigoló por accidente en Europa * Therese Lisbon en The Virgin Suicides * Annie en Lesser prophets * Clementine Kruczynski (Kate Winslet) en Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2ª versión) * Claire en Cocodrilo * Brittany (Brittany Daniel) en Chiquito pero peligroso * Taylor Vaughan (Jodi Lyn O´Keefe) en Ella es (1999) * Skylar Stevens (Candace Bailey) en Jericho * Sarah (Erin Bartlett) en 3 tontos en juego * Jezzie Flannigan (Monica Potter) en Telaraña (2001) * Emily Jenkis (Renée Zellweger) en Caso 39 (2009) * Tracy (Chelsea Makela) en Una loca película de baile (2009) * Judith (Lou Doillon)en Saint Ange (2004) * Kianna (Liza Lapira) en 21: Blackjack (2008) * Amy (Kaitlin Doubleday) en No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) Videojuegos * Marines en Halo 3 * Marines en Halo 3: ODST * Voz de protagonista de grabaciones en Halo 3: ODST * Voces varias en Fable II Programas de televisión * Voz en Off (reemplazo temporal de Alexandra Vicencio) en Cybernet Peliculas animadas * Kyle Browloski en South Park: más grande, más larga y sin censura * Téa Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh: La Pirámide de la Luz * Timmy Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Jade en Bratz Kids: Fairy tale * Maestra Víbora en Kung-Fu Panda * Claire en Resident Evil: Degeneration * Nellie (el caballito) en Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale * Lety en El increíble castillo vagabundo * Daisy en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! * Daisy en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * Daisy en La gran búsqueda de la casa de Mickey Mouse * Daisy en Mickey en el País de las Maravillas * Computadora en Monstruos vs. Aliens * Kiina en Bionicle: Renace la Leyenda Telenovelas brasileñas Carol Castro * Angélica en Señora del Destino * Ruth en El Profeta * Sheila en Belleza Pura Nívea Stelmann * María en Chocolate con Pimienta * Alexandra en Alma Gemela * Elvira en Siete Pecados Bianca Rinaldi * Isaura en Isaura la Esclava * Joana en Prueba de amor Cris Vianna * Dolores en Niña moza * Sabrina en Dos Caras Otros papeles * Sandra en Páginas de la Vida (Danielle Winits) * Biona en Uga Uga (Mariana Ximenes) * Pequetita en La Mestiza (Mareliz Rodrigues) * Magdalena en Cobras y Lagartos (Nanda Costa) Dirección de doblaje * Las leyes de atracción * Bratz * Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto *Mi compañero de clase es un mono * North Shore * Isaura la esclava * Collateral * Bratz Kids: Fairy tale * The Ex * A Prairie Home Companion * 88 Minutes * Dish dogs * Nim's island * The Hunting Party * Glee Barba, Liliana Barba, Liliana